


【卜岳】猎兔高手

by uncle_cangshu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncle_cangshu/pseuds/uncle_cangshu





	【卜岳】猎兔高手

下午五点的物理课。

卜凡按照课表提前坐在了教室里。虽说物理这门科目本身没有什么意思，但卜凡却对这位来了不久的物理老师感兴趣。这位老师名叫岳明辉，长相俊朗，待人彬彬有礼，英国海归硕士的身份更是加分项。何况岳明辉是个Beta，在一众Alpha教师的暗地竞争里脱颖而出，年纪轻轻就当上了卜凡所在大学里数一数二的讲师。

将近上课的时间，教室里坐满了来听课的学生。其中不乏有慕名来看这位优秀讲师的。各种味道的信息素混杂交织在一起，让Alpha忍不住皱了皱眉头。

上课时间一到，岳明辉准时跨进教室。他今天穿了一身小西服，系着一个小领结，鼻梁上挂着金丝边的眼镜，嘴角洋溢着灿烂的笑容，虎牙微露。不愧是从英国回来的绅士。

好可爱。卜凡心里做出了挺高的评价。

岳明辉上课气氛也很活跃，时不时还和大家开个玩笑什么的。果然长得好看是有好处的。

“这个问题……大家先互相讨论一下……”

岳明辉突然停下了讲课。他的脸比刚才红了一些，故意压住呼吸，急忙出了教室。同学们也并没有大惊小怪，毕竟老师讲课中途有事出教室的情况也不少。

岳明辉细微的反应却被卜凡捕捉到了。

卜凡坐在教室最后一排，趁着大家都在讨论的时候，他向着门外探了探脑袋。他看到岳明辉正无力地靠着墙，颤抖着从口袋里掏出一个针管样子像是抑制剂的东西，拉开衣服注射到了自己的后颈。这一过程结束之后，他一只手撑着墙大口喘息着，没多久就进了教室。

岳明辉抑制住自己的反应继续讲课，只是脸比原来多了些潮红。身为Alpha的 卜凡现在已经无心听课，大脑一遍一遍回放着刚刚的画面。

刚刚的应该是抑制剂。岳明辉居然是个Omega。

讲着讲着课突然到了发情期…有意思。  
…………

下课后，教室里的人群纷纷散开，卜凡也悄悄紧跟着岳明辉的步伐离开。

岳明辉到了办公室，发现办公室里一个人也没有。Omega蜷缩在折叠椅上，强忍自己发情期带来的不适，小声的喘息着。满屋子飘的都是他信息素的奶香味儿。岳明辉翻了个身，一回头，一个身材高大的Alpha正站在不远处直直地盯着他。空气中的奶香味儿现在似乎夹杂了一丝烟草的气味。

“岳老师，你看起来很难受啊。”

卜凡嘴角勾起了看似无邪的笑容。

“唔…… 你别过来……”

发情期的Omega感受到了AIpha呼之欲出的信息素，嘴上虽然抗拒说不要，但身体确实诚实的迎合着。岳明辉通红的眼角挂着一丝泪珠，内心强烈地希望着面前的AIpha将他狠狠贯穿标记。  
卜凡看着面前岳明辉的模样，下身撑起了一个小帐篷。他走近抱起岳明辉，摸了摸口袋里的车钥匙。

卜凡将岳明辉放在副驾驶座上，启动车子准备去酒店。Alpha听着身边迷迷糊糊的喘息呻吟声，在路上差点忍不住随地停车立刻贯穿身边的小Omega，好几次都差点造成交通事故。到了酒店，Alpha的嗜虐心突然上来了。卜凡扯开岳明辉的西装，一边闻着岳明辉身上甜腻的奶香味儿，一边将手伸到衬衫内揉捏着Omega小小的乳头。

“干……干嘛呀 ……快做……”

岳明辉受不了他这样的挑逗，下身传来强烈的反应刺激着神经中枢，让他发出一阵一阵的呻吟。

卜凡解开自己的腰带，露出了已经涨的巨大的性器。

“含着。”

听到AIpha的命令，Omega没有权利拒绝。岳明辉乖乖地爬到卜凡膝下，小嘴含着卜凡的巨物一进一出地吞吐。虎牙偶尔刮蹭到性器的顶端，没多久，白色的液体就射了岳明辉一脸。

岳明辉面色潮红，领口大开，清澈的眼睛挂着生理性的泪水，嘴角又沾着白色的液体，这画面好不色情。

卜凡终于肯让岳明辉舒服一下了。他把岳明辉抱到床上，褪去碍事的衣物，将岳明辉的两腿分开。岳明辉的下体早已湿润不堪，卜凡很轻易地就可以进入。刚开始还是温柔的进出，后来就变成了猛烈的抽插。卜凡用舌尖吮吸着岳明辉的挺立的乳头，双重的快感让岳明辉几乎昏了过去。

…………

Alpha将犬齿刺入了昏迷Omega的后颈，注入了自己的信息素，完成了一次暂时标记。然后就抱着岳明辉去清洗了。

岳明辉喜欢卜凡身上烟草味儿的信息素，更喜欢卜凡。昏迷之际，他隐隐约约闻到卜凡身上的烟草味儿，下意识往上靠了靠，感到十分安心。

卜凡活了二十二年第一次觉得他的心跳如此剧烈。他不仅仅想要这一夜春宵，更想要岳明辉跟着他一辈子，永久标记他。或许岳明辉真的是他命定的恋人吧。

end。


End file.
